


The Prince's Gambit

by ZeroTheAngel



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spoilers, this is very self indulgent porn im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTheAngel/pseuds/ZeroTheAngel
Summary: After the House of Hades became his official place of work, Zagreus still had his curiosities about the mortal world. With the help of the swiftest god on Olympus, he was able to explore some of those curiosities with his long suffering lover.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 261





	The Prince's Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken a hiatus from my other fics due to various reasons, other writing that needs my attention alongside just striving to survive at the moment, but this idea just would not leave me alone and was starting to interrupt my other attempts at writing, so now we have Zagreus enticing Thanatos with mixed results. I hope everyone enjoys!

This was the best idea he’d ever had.

He could already see it going wrong, in his mind’s eye. But he told himself it was worth it, he wasn’t one of the Fates, he had no idea how Thanatos would react to something like this anyway.

Zagreus carefully pulled the _second_ pair of lace stockings up his legs. Truthfully, the first pair had been a pretty stupid choice considering his feet constantly burned with the heat of Asphodel’s molten fields, and lace wasn’t exactly the most resistant of materials the mortals had come up with. Asking Hermes to deliver a second pair, through Charon, was possibly one of the most embarrassing things he had done in his life. Charon of course, being a top tier mate, just nodded. Any judgement or amusement was lost under the brim of his hat, the purple vapour that escaped his near skinless mouth would have disguised any chuckle anyway.

He pulled the material wide and slid them up his legs, resting near the highest point of his thighs. He then stood, adjusting them at the ankle, glad that mortals also seemed to make footless variants, for whatever reason. He strode up to Nyx’s mirror, feeling vaguely wrong for using it to inspect himself in such a situation. Well, it was hardly like he could hover horizontally over the scrying pool, so this would have to do.

He was still wearing the rest of his regular attire; he’d just abandoned his pants by the foot of his bed while he inspected his handiwork. He lifted the ends of his tunic up, turning to inspect every angle of the unique clothing. After repeated attempts to break free, and his eventual, albeit transient freedom from the realm of the dead, he realized he didn’t know much about mortal life. While it was clear to him that a life on the surface, or on the lofty heights of Olympus was something he couldn’t have, he’d found things in the Underworld that he was more than happy to stick around for.

Hermes, being the friendly, and sometime unintelligibly fast god that he was, had agreed to begin delivering various facets of the mortal world down to Zagreus alongside his boons. Hermes seemed a touch confused by the sudden interest in human affairs, but Zagreus’ reasoning seemed to placate his curiosity enough. It was only when he came bearing a phallic object and a few vases covered in fairly graphic material, did Zagreus understand what Achilles had meant when he said that Aphrodite may have been the most powerful of the Olympian gods. Mortals were a horny bunch, it seemed, and they had no shortage of variety when it came to acting on that, according to Hermes.

If he’d been able to chat with Aphrodite on the matter, he was sure the conversation would span a few years, so he managed get the abridged version from Hermes. Eventually they’d gotten around to mortal fashion when it came to beauty and aesthetic, after the long and arduous trek through human sexuality and interest. Stumbling upon the idea of lingerie put them square back in mortal desire territory, but Zagreus felt happy to revisit.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he understood the attraction. The stockings themselves were comfortable, form fitting, and oddly sensual. He nodded to himself as he undid the clasp of his skull-decaled belt, moving to the chest at the foot of his bed to store it, carefully undoing his tunic of its various loops, before setting it into the chest alongside his pants. He looked up at the bed, noting the final piece of this particular puzzle. He reached over for the pair of underwear Hermes had delivered alongside the stockings, making quick work of tugging them up his legs. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, just… Squashed. He’d make do. It didn’t look _bad_ at all, and if it had its desired effect, he wouldn’t be wearing them for long anyway.

Hanging off the ends of the stockings, a pair of straps on either leg, apparently used to keep the stockings from slipping down his legs. Hermes didn’t have exact measurements, so the stockings themselves were a little snug around his thighs, he hardly needed the assistance, but he clipped them on anyway, to complete the look. Hermes had mentioned something for his chest, but considering this type of clothing was predominantly worn by women, he thought he might look silly in a piece of clothing with an empty chest.

He looked towards the hourglass he’d left on his desk, noting that it had almost run dry. His deal with Hypnos was simple, and something that he had no idea Hypnos could do. It turned out that Thanatos sensed death on an intrinsic level, and could shift to the scene within moments to whisk the poor sap off to Charon, or Hermes, whoever was closer. When he shifted like that, he didn’t really have an idea of where he was going until he got there. His regular shifts were far more accurate and needed him to choose a location.

As a favour returned, considering Zagreus had managed to get Asterius’ autograph for Hypnos, he would help to ‘trick’ Thanatos. It turned out, that a slumber so deep could almost count as death, and was the perfect thing to draw in his lover. This was where he was worried for his plan. Thanatos wasn’t exactly the person that seemed to love surprises, so this was either going to go amazingly, or horribly. Only one way to find out.

As the hourglass finally ran out, he felt a wave of concentrated drowsiness assault his senses for a moment, before fading. For once, Hypnos had been on time. Zagreus quickly reclined on the bed; legs spread just enough to be inviting but not obscene. It took a moment of him feeling very self-conscious about his choice of position, and being half tempted to move before a baleful green aura enveloped the room. For most mortals, probably terrifying. Zagreus had come to love that hue.

“Death comes.” Zagreus didn’t have time to process the fact that Thanatos had a cheesy greeting when he was going to harvest the souls of the dead, as Thanatos appeared in front of him, scythe held behind him.

“Not too quickly I hope.” Zagreus said, grinning up at him. This could have gone wonderfully, the choice of words had definitely ensured it wouldn’t. He silently screamed as Thanatos stared down at him, eye twitching. He could see the whites of Thanatos’ knuckles as his hand gripped his scythe tighter.

Oh fuck.

“Zagreus…” Oh, that was his angry voice. Thanatos was staring hard at him, slowly pulling his scythe forward into his hands properly. On the plus side, he seemed to be appreciating the view while he planned his murder.

“Than, come on, put the scythe down, we can…”

The next thing Zagreus knew, he was climbing up out of the River Styx, wiping his hair from his face. That went about as well as he’d worried it would.

It was always going to be a risk, pulling Thanatos from his duties like that, but he had quietly hoped that the god of death would appreciate the time off. The comment on his stamina probably hadn’t helped. If Megaera found out about that, he would never live it down. She did always say he never knew when to shut up.

Now came the worse part. He steeled himself, before striding forward. Hypnos leapt from his seat, half asleep, clutching at his list. “I’m awake! I’m… Oh.” Hypnos was just about ready to laugh himself to sleep again, covering his mouth as he quickly scanned his eyes through the list. “Ooh, not so good, Thanatos wasn’t a fan? If I’ve learned anything, keep a good distance when he’s got his scythe out.” Hypnos said, delightfully unhelpful as Zagreus passed him.

“I’ll keep it in mind, thanks.” He responded dryly, as he approached the desk he was dreading.

Poor Persephone saw him first, reaching her hand over to cover the eyes of one of Cerberus’ three heads. “I won’t ask.” She said graciously, something he was eminently thankful for. Hades looked up from his paperwork, a mere moment, and he was sure he saw amusement behind that stone face, before looking back down at his work. No doubt he was going to save whatever derisive remark for later when he could work it into one of their fights up by the surface.

“Mother, father.” He was as polite as someone could be while walking back through their crowded house filled with the shades of dead, while wearing nothing but the lower half of a lingerie set. He banked right, intent on not setting foot in the hall for quite some time.

“Oh dear, I assume that this would be something you’d prefer to keep out of my songs of you, Zagreus?” Orpheus was perched in his chair, harp in hand, a look of concern etched on his gaunt face.

“That’d be great, thanks Orpheus.” Zagreus said, giving him a short wave as he moved past. Nyx and Megaera stood, quietly conversing, no doubt about different ways that Megaera could improve her technique in thrashing Zagreus whenever he made it to her chambers. She looked over, her face turning up into a sneer.

“And here I thought we were already in the depths of Tartarus; you’ve managed to drag us deeper.” Megaera spoke, before turning back to Nyx, who only smiled, clearly pitying his situation.

“Nice to see you too Meg.” He said, stepping past the awkward interaction. Before anyone from the lounge decided to grace him with their presence and give him a quip about his current predicament, he quickly made his way back into his room, shutting the door behind himself. Mortifying life experience behind him, he sighed, brushing his hand through obsidian hued hair before focusing on the room before him. It was frustratingly Thanatos-less, much to his chagrin.

“Well, that went about as well as expected.” Zagreus murmured to himself, padding his way across cold floors, approaching the chest he’d stashed his clothing in. He knelt down and opened up the lid, fishing out his clothing. He was halfway through lifting out his signature outfit when he felt the same dark presence he’d grown accustomed to. His chambers became devoid of their usual vibrant colour, replaced with an oppressive green hue, accompanied by a sudden flash.

“Zagreus.” The greeting was fairly stilted, surprising no one.

Zagreus turned, staring over at Thanatos. “Should we take this over to the courtyard out back? At least then I’ll have a weapon and make it a fair fight.” He spoke, resting his hands on his hips, forgetting the clothes in the chest. Even in lingerie, he was able to try and be stern, even if he wasn’t exactly feeling it. It wasn’t a new thing, being slain by Thanatos, they’d sparred themselves into the Styx enough times, but this was enough to annoy him.

“Oh, don’t be like that. I…” Thanatos sighed. “I was working, and you drag me down here for this?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Zagreus knew it would likely lead to this, and he knew Thanatos took his job more seriously than most. “You could’ve just left rather than send me on the walk of shame.” Zagreus gestured to the door he’d shut, and would likely keep shut for the next century. Maybe Patroclus knew a quiet chamber in Elysium for him to hide out in for a while until everyone forgot. That’s when he saw Thanatos smile, as if he were attempting not to, holding back laughter. “You bastard.” Zagreus deadpanned.

“I’m sorry Zag.” Thanatos held the back of his hand to his mouth, trying to hide his amusement. “Think of it as payback for dragging me off, I was quite busy you know? I had to go and send word to Ares, and ask him to slow down the march of a war I was dealing with.” Thanatos said, watching as Zagreus approached.

He was getting ready to smack his lover when he slowed, raising an eyebrow. “Why? Ares doesn’t tend to give up his fun.” Zagreus pointed out, unsure of Thanatos’ reasoning, but he had a pretty good idea.

“Well…” Thanatos approached as Zagreus had, but instead of doing anything scythe related, he felt the man’s hands at his hips. “You went out of your way to dress up nice, didn’t you?” Thanatos asked, hands smoothing at his hips, his fingers brushing against the waistband of his underwear.

It took Zagreus a moment to realize that _oh, this had worked_. Thanatos wasted no time in stealing a kiss, one hand kept secured at his hip as the other snaked up his back, pulling him in close. Zagreus was half tempted to keep up their verbal sparring, but he couldn’t deny that this was exactly what he’d been hoping for. He returned the kiss, a touch too excitedly he’d noted, but Thanatos seemed to respond pretty favourably.

Zagreus pulled back from the kiss, smiling as his lips descended downwards, easily pulling at the soft material of Thanatos’ robes, moving them aside enough that he could plant himself comfortably against the man’s shoulder, biting down enough to rip a groan out of Thanatos. He released him, instead pressing gentle kisses against the bite mark he’d left. “You really got Ares to stop a war for this?” He asked, tugging Thanatos’ robes aside enough for them to start slipping down his arms.

Thanatos smiled coyly, reaching back to remove the frankly ridiculous piece of golden jewellery that he wore around his neck. Once he was free of it, he reached over to set it on the desk, deftly avoiding Zagreus’ beloved List of Minor Prophecies, likely out of both silent respect for his absent sisters, and to avoid getting an earful from Zagreus about it. “He’s amenable to my requests, though usually he tends to ignore them. You know how he is.” Thanatos said as he undid his belt, allowing the rest of his robes to fall away.

“He’s definitely a stickler for his work.” Zagreus agreed, not really paying much attention to their discussion of Ares and his delight of bloodshed, more interested in the rapidly disrobing god of death in front of him. With a quick crouch downward, Zagreus grabbed Thanatos’ legs, easily hefting him up into his arms, encouraging him to wrap his legs around him. It had almost been enough to shock Thanatos, but he simply smiled as he was carried over to the bed.

Zagreus went to lay him down against the bed, and was easily flipped around once Thanatos had touched the plush softness of the bed. If he was so inclined to rest, it would no doubt be a perfect place to sleep, but he was never one to relax. This seemed much more fun anyway. Zagreus propped himself up on his elbows, legs spread wide as Thanatos rose from his spot against his chest. The silver haired reaper rested on his knees, his hands seeming unable to resist the urge to rub along Zagreus’ thighs.

“Where did you get these exactly?” Thanatos asked, before leaning down onto the bed, laying comfortably between Zagreus’ thighs as his hands moved upwards, brushing against his sides.

“I asked Hermes to deliver them, he didn’t ask any questions thankfully.” Zagreus said, reaching down to stroke his fingers through Thanatos’ silvery locks, admiring the look on his face. It was almost reverent, and far too cute for the stoic, but fit him perfectly.

“I doubt he’d have to.” Thanatos said amusedly, slipping one hand back down to tug gently at the garter belt that held the stockings up, letting it snap back down against Zagreus’ thigh. He shivered as he felt Thanatos’ cool breath through the stockings as he pressed a few quick kisses along his inner thigh. Before Zagreus could appreciate the sweet touches, Thanatos rose back up on the bed, lifting Zagreus’ legs with him.

It was enough to make Zagreus blush, the sight of Thanatos gazing down at him, eyes alight with the exact thing he’d wanted out of the god, hunger. Zagreus’ feet were propped up against Thanatos’ shoulders as the other man ran his hands up and down his calves, holding his legs in place. One hand moved down between Zagreus’ legs, missing anything of excitement as Thanatos fished himself out of his trousers, looking a little more comfortable now that he was free.

Thanatos’ cock was already beading at the tip, translucent fluid dripping down the impressive shaft as he gave himself a few gentle strokes. Zagreus had to gasp when he felt Thanatos slap it down between his legs, grunting a little. “Be a little nicer to my balls Than.” Zagreus grumbled, before he felt Thanatos pull his legs together, wrapping an arm around his knees. Zagreus raised an eyebrow, quietly glad that Thanatos was staring at his body and not his face. He could just see the end of Thanatos’ cock from between his thighs, messy pre staining the stockings as he got comfortable.

“What? You wanted me to appreciate your legs, didn’t you?” Thanatos’ voice had its usual amusement whenever Zagreus was making a fool of himself. It was probably due to his flushed red face, and the sudden problem that was forming in the all too tight underwear he was wearing. “Think you can keep them on a little longer? I’ll make it worth your while.” Thanatos assured, slowly beginning to move his hips, sliding his cock between Zagreus’ thighs.

It wasn’t like he could refuse right now, he could barely function. In the back of his head, he made a mental note to ask Hermes for more of these. His mind briefly lingered on the idea of Thanatos wearing these, and that was enough to fight through the embarrassment of asking the god of swiftness for more of these.

“I’ll do my best, it’s not exactly comfortable.” He said, grinning a little. Thanatos leant down, testing the limits of Zagreus’ flexibility as he continued to thrust between his thighs. Zagreus propped himself up on his elbows, meeting him in the middle to capture his lips in a kiss. A quiet, shared moan rippled between them as they kissed, Thanatos’ hips moving at a steady pace. Even without any direct stimulation where it counted, this felt great. Zagreus had always liked the particular attention Thanatos would pay to his thighs, this was taking it a step further, and he was loving it.

He hooked his arms around Thanatos’ neck as they made out, squeezing his legs together as Thanatos picked up the pace, thrusting enough now to push his whole body down into the soft mattress. Truthfully, he longed for the real thing, but if Thanatos had managed to make even Ares shirk his fun, he could be patient. They had a while to go. It took a few minutes before Thanatos slowed his thrusts, leaning back from their intimate embrace, allowing Zagreus’ legs to rest against him once more. He was relieved, he was fairly flexible but that had tested his limits.

Any thoughts he had on discomfort quickly fell out of his head as he took in the sight of Thanatos. He was panting, red in the face, eyes subtly glazed over as he stared down at him, as if he were meal to be devoured. It sent a shivering pulse of excitement through him. His cock stood to attention, dripping and rigid, looking to be close, going by Thanatos body language, and careful avoidance of touching himself. He wiped his hair from his face, reaching down to brush his thumb under Zagreus’ eye, catching his attention. “You’re good?” He asked.

“Better than.” Zagreus confirmed. The hand slipped down, pressing on his chest. Zagreus relaxed his arms, letting his back hit the bed as Thanatos descended between his legs once more. He moved to the spot between the underwear and the stockings, making Zagreus shiver as he bit down on the sensitive skin, sucking lightly as his hands held his legs apart. “Fuck…” Zagreus muttered out, reaching down to brush through his hair again.

Thanatos released the tender skin, smiling as he moved to the elastic suspenders that connected his underwear to the stockings. After a brief moment figuring out how they were held together, he quickly removed them, using his teeth to drag Zagreus’ underwear down. His cock flopped out against himself, and he let out a sigh of relief. The inside of the underwear was stained with pre, and he felt sensitive to the touch already, even the cool air of his chambers was making him squirm.

Thanatos just chuckled, retreating for a moment to kick off his trousers, leaving them abandoned on the floor as he returned between Zagreus' legs. Probably noticing the eager look on his face, Thanatos reached down, grasping the base of his cock gently. All it took was a single stroke to make him leak some more, slicking up the god’s hand. Zagreus blushed a little, getting ready to defend himself when Thanatos rose, releasing his cock for a moment. His defence shifted to indignant complaining, but before he had the chance, Thanatos sat himself down on Zagreus’ chest. He gasped quietly, but was thankful that Thanatos had his back to him. He leant forward enough to expose himself, and his cock throbbed, visibly by the way Thanatos chuckled quietly. He reached back, smearing Zagreus’ pre against his hole, rubbing the slick liquid against himself. A quiet groan of excitement left him, making it increasingly difficult for Zagreus not to throw him down onto the bed and have his way with him.

“Well Zag? Get to work, I won’t be doing all of the work.” Frustratingly smug, he could see the smile on his face without even having to look. Zagreus hissed as Thanatos’ hands returned to his cock, easing more pre from him. Zagreus took his chance to grab the soft flesh of his rear with both hands, wasting no time in fondling one of his favourite parts of Thanatos, spreading him apart with one hand, brushing his thumb against the man’s hole.

“Giving orders now Than? These stockings really did work.” Zagreus hummed, moving his thumb briefly as Thanatos reached back, smearing more of the slick liquid against himself, leaving Zagreus to work it into him as he turned his attention elsewhere. He was avoiding Zagreus’ cock, instead groping at his thighs, cupping and rubbing at his balls, anything to keep the stimulation without pushing him over the edge. Zagreus was relieved more than anything.

Zagreus rubbed his thumb in gently, pushing harder with each upwards motion into Thanatos let him in, feeling the warmth around his thumb as the god opened up for him. “I can keep giving orders if you like.” It was meant to be a threat, but the shuddering hitch in his breath made it fall flat. Zagreus pulled his thumb out, replacing it with a digit, working himself inside as Thanatos’ soft noises of pleasure got louder.

“You know I love it when you tell me what to do.” Zagreus teased him, and before he was able to fire back a retort, Zagreus grabbed him by the hip, tugging him back. He removed his finger, instead thrusting his tongue past the breached ring of muscles. The taste of his own pre was strong and salty, but he didn’t mind. Climbing out of the River Styx every other day ensured that you’ll never experience a worst taste than that.

“Ah! You filthy little…” Thanatos’ voice cracked before he could get any further, feeling Zagreus lap his tongue against the hole, hands pawing desperately at his ass. “You’re like a misbehaving dog, you know that?” He grumbled, fondness shining through in his words as Zagreus ate him out, adding to the slick to ensure that Thanatos would have an easier time. He eventually relented and pulled away, pushing two fingers past. Thanatos shivered, pushing his hips back before he could stop himself.

“Train me better then.” Zagreus challenged, grinning a little as he heard Thanatos grumble. Something unintelligible but amusing enough. He curled his fingers inside the god before spreading them a touch.

“Mmf, that’s enough Zag, I can’t wait any longer.” He said, lifting his hips up off of him. Zagreus pulled his hand away, letting Thanatos straddle him again, this time facing him. His face was a much darker red than before, and his eyes looked a little distant, unfocused as he eagerly reached back for Zagreus’ cock, guiding the sensitive tip to his entrance. Based on the sight of Thanatos’ cock, dripping with pre like Zagreus was, neither of them would last very long.

“Can’t, or won’t?” He asked, reaching up to brush his hand against Thanatos’ face.

“Same thing.” Zagreus gasped as he felt Thanatos sink himself down. Unlike his cool breath, Thanatos was delightfully warm inside. He’d often remarked that Zagreus felt much warmer inside, but it was never really a complaint. If it was anything like this, there’d be no room for complaining.

“Fuck, Than…” Zagreus couldn’t really focus enough to say anything more than that. The god of death settled himself down to the hilt, breath shaky as he gazed down at him. He raised himself up, until only the leaking head of Zagreus was still inside him, then pushed down again. Zagreus’ flaming toes curled at the utter bliss he was feeling, reaching up to drag Thanatos down into a kiss. It was desperate, messy and quick, arms looping around his lover’s neck as he held him close, beginning to thrust upwards to meet his steady movements.

They lasted a few minutes longer, a surprise to Zagreus that he could hold out that long. Thanatos came first, spilling across Zagreus’ abdomen, dripping and writhing in ecstasy, mouth clamped against the godling to muffle his moans. Zagreus followed suit, reaching his climax inside Thanatos. He was glad Thanatos had the good idea to hold their kiss, and keep Zagreus from alerting the entire household that yes, his plan had worked. Thanatos always teased him for being loud, but he swore Thanatos did what he did on purpose, to make him louder.

Zagreus flopped back against the bed, any tenseness he had moments prior was gone, and he could almost feel himself ready to melt into the bedding beneath him. Thanatos followed, landing against his chest with a quiet grunt, one hand resting against his shoulder. The god moved himself up, causing Zagreus to slip out of him. Both shared a quiet groan as Thanatos buried his face in the soft quilt, cuddled against Zagreus.

“Well… Perhaps I should take more breaks.” Thanatos murmured quietly, turning to press his face into the crook of Zagreus’ neck, sighing softly against his hot skin.

“You’ll have to go, I assume?” Zagreus asked. Usually, it’d be tinged with disappointment, but he knew he’d taken enough time away from Thanatos, no mater how fun it had been.

“You assume wrong, I can catch up with work when I’m done.” Thanatos said, causing Zagreus to crack an eye open.

“Done?” He asked tentatively. Suddenly, he was worried.

Thanatos reached down to grasp his hands, guiding them to the plush flesh of his ass. “You have a mess to clean, then you’ll bend over and give me a proper show in those ridiculous looking lace things. Alright?” Thanatos sat up in Zagreus’ lap, smiling down at him.

Well, he only had himself to blame for this. Zagreus grinned as he surged up, hands sliding up Thanatos’ sides as he stole a kiss, moving to pepper along his jaw. “Anything for you.” He hummed against his skin.

He’d have to remember to give Hermes a bottle of Ambrosia for his trouble. Or five.


End file.
